


绝对判断/Absolute Judgement

by ssabriel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssabriel/pseuds/ssabriel
Summary: 珀西瓦尔·格雷伍斯上将从不犯错。除了这一次。





	绝对判断/Absolute Judgement

-

 

珀西瓦尔·格雷伍斯上将从不犯错。这一点，除了他自己之外，他的歼星舰“黑雾号”上的士兵们脑子里也都很清楚。

格雷伍斯上将的主要职务为负责共和国战略咨询室的保密工作。战略咨询室掌握着众多尖端科技，因此，协调间谍与反间谍活动，保障共和国的信息安全成了重中之重。认识他的人都会说（当然，必须是当他不在场的情况下），虽然他们的上司平日算得上是温和，但只要被格雷伍斯上将的那双棕眼睛端详上几秒钟，便会生出一种赤条条站在他面前的感觉。他审出的反抗军间谍、共和国双面间谍、受贿赂卖情报的军官几乎能塞满一整座监狱。

所以说，格雷伍斯上将从不犯错。直到有一天，一名刚上任不久的技术员被调派到他的歼星舰上。

这位技术员看起来年轻、眼神干净，身材纤细，嘴角总是挂着笑容，和每一个同他照面的人打招呼。肃穆的“黑雾号”上，他显得十分格格不入。当这位技术员第五次朝格雷伍斯微笑时，格雷伍斯叫住了他。

“士兵。你的姓名？”

对面的年轻人愣了一瞬，手指尖从曲速飞行计量操控板上轻轻移开。“卡西安。卡西安·安多。”卡西安嗓音沙哑，小声说完后局促地移开眼睛。格雷伍斯试着在脑海中搜寻“安多”这个姓氏，并没有什么特别的印象，看来他不是某位军阀的远亲。

“卡西安·安多，继续你手上的工作。”格雷伍斯下命令。卡西安顺从地转过去，格雷伍斯并没有离开。他站在旁边观察了一会儿，虽然安多的笑容在他看来很是多余，但他的技术非常娴熟，仿佛生来就知道该如何航行，他的手法依据小行星带的计算与各类天体运动的预测而变化，进度将其他那些机械呆板的技术员远远甩在身后。格雷伍斯站在他身后默默地点了点头，转身走了。

午饭，格雷伍斯端着他的酒杯正往休息区去，猛然瞥见墙角饮料机旁边一个纤细身影。卡西安靠在饮料机旁边，一副垂头丧气的样子。

“士兵！”被格雷伍斯声音吓了一跳的卡西安抬起头来，眼底的沮丧还没有消退。格雷伍斯觉得有点好笑，到底是什么事情能够郁闷成这个样子，想了想又故作严厉，“我必须得提醒你，在'黑雾号'上，浪费一丝一毫的时间都是不被允许的，哪怕是休息调整所用。”

哪知道，格雷伍斯话音刚落，就看到卡西安眼泪在眼底打转，反过来把格雷伍斯吓了一跳。现在的士兵都是怎么回事？“抱歉，长官。”还是那个沙哑的嗓音，卡西安压抑哭腔，垂着头，说话间格雷伍斯好像看到有颗眼泪朝地上啪”地掉了下去。

“只是，我已经有了个很逊的一天，现在，这台机器告诉我蓝奶已经卖完了，这还不是最糟的…”卡西安的声音越来越轻。

…更糟的是被你的长官训了一顿，在这种时候。格雷伍斯自己在脑子里补完了后半句。旧神啊，如今共和国军的入伍已经没有年龄限制了吗，还是单单这一届分外地让人操心呢。蓝奶，格雷伍斯哭笑不得，就因为这个？好像是他非常喜欢的饮料，明明是种很常见的东西。

“你跟我来。”格雷伍斯没等对方答应，就捏住卡西安的手腕把他往指挥官休息区领。如果没记错的话，那里的饮料区储备还是很丰富的。别搞错，他还有体贴下属的形象要维持，格雷伍斯深知，温和比严苛更能让人降低戒心。

当“黑雾号”歼星舰的总指挥官把一杯满满的、依然温热的蓝奶递到技术员犹犹豫豫的手里时，格雷伍斯发誓，他见到了他这辈子见过的最不设防的笑容。

很快的，流言在军舰上传开了。连负责保洁的贾库人都知道，有这么一位年轻的叫做卡西安的技术员，用“朝气蓬勃”来形容他似乎有些不贴切，事实上，他大部分时间看起来都很疲惫，但总是带着柔软的笑容。他运算的时候手法娴熟地好像在用二进制码写交响乐，而且从不吝啬他的技术，无论是哪一位向他请教都倾囊相授。

但这并不是大家熟悉他的主要原因。还有一件事情更值得注意，那就是，他和格雷伍斯上将走的很近，意思是，非常亲密。有人发誓休假日曾经在卡夫林之环的小吃街上看到过他们两个，格雷伍斯上将把一小瓶蓝奶递到卡西安的手上，而技术员则把自己的手放进上将的掌心里去。

“蓝奶小子”，他们都叫他。而卡西安似乎毫不介意，相反地对这个绰号默许下来，甚至还有点雀跃。卡西安偶尔也会消失几天，回来时总是看起来更憔悴。大家对他消失的原因都心知肚明，久而久之，人们司空见惯，渐渐不谈论这件事了，也没有哪位长官会去上报卡西安的缺席。

数个月后，格雷伍斯向上级申请的单独带卡西安·安多去一颗遥远行星上执行侦察任务的申请终于批下来了。当他把任务计划拿给卡西安看的时候，对方显得很高兴。

格雷伍斯上将从不犯错，当推开卡西安的房间门时，他依然是这么认为的。他当然调查过卡西安的出身、家庭，以及他的过去，但格雷伍斯更相信自己的直觉。他推开门，看见卡西安靠坐在床上，被子滑落到腰际。卡西安什么都没穿。技术员的身体看起来比刚来的时候更薄了，少年般的瘦弱和清澈的眼神总令格雷伍斯错觉他还没有成年。格雷伍斯不禁感叹，这段时间是不是把技术员用得太狠了。没有办法，军舰的确缺少这样的人才。他自己也缺少。

格雷伍斯脱了上衣，顺势把卡西安推倒在床上躺好。“我们离科洛桑有多远？”格雷伍斯凑近卡西安的耳垂，吹着气问道。卡西安顺从地把手臂搁在他的腰上小声说，“如果按照旧进制运算，我们跃迁时的加速度大约是4.537MGLT，整个跃迁用了不到0.8秒，所以…”卡西安的声音消失在格雷伍斯的嘴唇之间。

等到面前的人气喘吁吁，格雷伍斯才放过了他的嘴唇，他朝年轻人抛出一个新问题：“你知道这意味着什么？”没等卡西安回答，他就顾自给出了标准答案：“意味着你可以纵情地、尽你所能地弄出那些动人的声响来，我会是你唯一的听众。”

“不对，长官。”卡西安突然抬起头来，望着格雷伍斯。他眼神里不带情欲，事实上，没有丝毫感情。“这意味着没有人会听到你的呼救。”格雷伍斯感到一个冰冷坚硬的东西抵上了胸口。

格雷伍斯上将从不犯错，除了这一次。

 

-

 

END or TBC?


End file.
